Notfall für die Liebe
by Su.Amell
Summary: Oliver überrascht die völlig ahnungslose Felicity.


Felicity hatte ihren freien Tag. Sie wollte heute nur einen ganzen Tag mal nicht an Oliver der ihr Herz schon lange gewonnen hatte denken. Einen Tag lang nur shoppen faulenzen gar nichts tun. Sie hatte in drei Tagen Geburtstag und plante eine kleine Party im engsten Kreis. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen mal wieder sich was richtig Schickes zum Anziehen zu gönnnen. Sexy verführerisch weil Oli sollte na klar auch dabei sein. Als sie grade entspannt ihren Kaffee auf der Terrasse genoss summte ihr Iphone. Wer wagte es Sie an ihrem geliebten freien Tag zu stö Oliver Queen ihr geliebter Chef wer sonst.

„Felicty", klang Olivers sanfte Stimme ihr entgegen.

„Ich weiß du hast frei aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wir haben einen Notfall hier Diggle und ich schaffen es nicht ohne dich bitte sei in 10 Minuten da."

Seuffzzz vorbei der Augenblick . Die Realität hatte sie wieder. Felicity würde Oliver niemals im Stich lassen und er sie nicht. Und wenn er sie an ihrem freien Tag um Hilfe bat dann war Holland in Not. Sie packte ihre Taschen und raste in ihrem kleinen roten Mini ins Verdant. Da sie nicht auf Arbeit eingestellt wahr trug sie nur 7/8 Jeans ein Neckholder Topp und Flip Flops. Sie lief die Treppe runter ins Verdant. Olli und Diggle saßen am Rechner und machten ernste Gesichter aber ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über Olis Gesicht als er Felicitys Outfit sah."Süß" sah sie aus. Also sagte Felicity „Was ist so wichtig das ihr mich stören musstet."

Oli antwortete, „Felicity ich habe heute Morgen etwas in meinen Rechner speichern wollen jedenfalls weiß ich nicht wo ich drauf gekommen bin, aber alle Dateien sind weg. Ich bin am Verzweifeln ich muss gleich zu einem Meeting und ich brauche sie dringend. Bitte Felicity ich weiß ich bin ein Idiot aber bitte bitte hilf mir." Oliver sah so süß aus in seiner völligen Verzweiflung. Felicity antwortete, „ Wie bitte du rufst mich an meinem freien Tag an ich wollte mir heute ein super schönes Kleid kaufen da ich wie du weißt in 3 Tagen Geburtstag habe und feiern wollte. Ich muß noch meine Party organisieren. Aber nein mein lieber Chef macht die Planung für die nächsten drei Tage zu nichte. Hast du eine Ahnung wie lange ich brauche um die Dateien wieder herzustellen. Im Grunde genommen kann ich mich gleich hier einquartieren."

Felicity hatte sich absolut in Rage geredet. Wobei sie unglaublich bezaubernd und zum Anbeißen süß aussah fand Oliver und er hasste es eigentlich das er das getan hatte. Aber sie musste die nächste Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, da er und Diggle eine absolut Mega starke Geburtstagsparty in der Queens Manson für sie planten.

Oliver sagte, „Felicity es tut mir so entsetzlich leid. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Diggle los geht's." Und ehe sich Felicity versah waren der Billionär und Diggle verschwunden.

Felicity fluchte leise vor sich hin. Aber sie war ja nicht umsonst ein Genie innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie es geschafft zumindest einen Teil des Schadens den Oliver angerichtet hatte wieder zu reparieren. Trotz ihrer Wut musste sie lächeln er war ein so unglaublich süß gewesen als er ihr seinen Fehler gebeichtet hatte. Felicity seufzte sie liebte diesen Mann aus tiefster Seele doch das durfte er niemals erfahren wer war sie den schon ein kleines IT- Girl nichts Besonderes ein Oliver Queen konnte doch ganz andere haben als sie.

Nach dem sie Stunden damit verbracht hatte alle Dateien wieder zu reparieren. Hatte sie die Zeit völlig vergessen. Es war bereits spät am Abend. Sie schaltete den Computer aus. Nahm völlig erschöpft ihre Tasche und ging.

Als sie die Haustür aufschließen wollte stockte ihr der Atem ein riesiger Strauß weißer Rosen stand dort an dem ein großer Umschlag lehnte. Felicity nahm die Blumen an sich und öffnete den Umschlag.

Sie las, „Liebe Felicity, ich möchte mich für meinen Fehler entschuldigen und habe an deinem Geburtstag eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Bitte sei doch um 19:00 Uhr in der Queen Manson.

Ach ja die nächsten Tage möchte ich dich im Verdant nicht sehen das ist das mindeste was ich für dich tun kann.

Dein Oliver

Felicity überlief es heiß und kalt.

Was für eine wunderschöne Idee mein Gott ihr Gebutstag mit Oliver Queen das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein.

Ihr Prinz aus dem Märchen nein das konnte doch nicht wahr sein sie das kleine IT- Girl ein Nobody nichts besonders kein Model keine Schönheit. Und Oliver Queen der Mann der traumhaft aussah der jede haben konnte entschied sich für sie Felicity Smoak. Felicity merkte gar nicht wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie war so unsagbar glücklich.

Sie zog ihr Iphone aus der Tasche und rief Oliver an.

„Felicity", meldete er sich, „du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken sei einfach nur da. Und ich freue mich."

Die Blondine schluckte und sagte, „Ich werde versuchen pünktlich zu sein aber weisst du ich habe einen Chef der immer so komische Notfälle hat." Oliver lachte sein warmes Lachen das sie so sehr liebte.

Felicity hüpfte vor Freude durch die Küche ihrer Wohnung sie strahlte wie alle Sterne am Himmel von Starlight City.

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück das dies Mal wirklich ohne Zwischenfälle verlief fuhr das IT- Girl endlich in die Stadt um sich das Kleid zu kaufen welches sie schon lange im Auge hatte.

Das Kleid war grün besser gesagt dunkelgrün Knielang auf der einen Seite wurde es gehalten wie eine griechiche Toga dazu High Heels die bis zum Knie geschnürt werden als Clou. Felicity probierte das Kleid an es passte wie angegossen. Also ab damit zur Kasse der Preis war schon exklusiv aber was soll es den.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Felicity wirklich mit absoluten relaxen.

Tja und dann war er da ihr Geburtstag. Die Zeit bis zum Abend wollte gar nicht vergehen. Da endlich war es Zeit sich für die Party zu stylen. Felicity schlüpfte in ihr Traumkleid schminkte sich und steckte die Haare zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur wollte sie gleich abholen. Das gehörte zu Ollis Plan.

Und da klingelte es auch schon doch es war nicht Diggle der dort stand sondern Oliver in einem schwarzen schenkte Felicity sein Lächeln das sie schmelzen lies wie Butter in der Sonne.

„Hallo Geburtstagskind," sagte der Billionär und umarmte sie, „du siehst absolut traumhaft aus so und nun lass uns gehen deine Partygäste warten."

Er nahm ihre Hand und Felicity folgte ihm.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt in Olis Cabrio trafen sie in Queens Manson ein die Auffahrt war mit Fackeln hell erleuchtet. Das IT-Girl fühlte sich wie Aschenputtel auf dem Weg zum ersten Ball.

Oliver half ihr aus dem Auto und sagte dann, „So und nun schließ die Augen und vertrau mir", er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie sanft ins das innere das Anwesens.

Felicitys Herz kloppte vor Aufregung doch Olivers warme Hand beruhigte Sie.

So sagte der CEO nach einer Weile und jetzt darfst du die Augen wieder öffnen.

Im Ballsaal waren sie alle versammelt Diggle und Lyla Officer Lance und seine Frau

Thea Queen , Moira selbst Ihre Mum und Dad hatte Oliver eingeladen.

Der Billionär trat ohne Felicitys Hand los zu lassen ans Mikrophon und gab der Band welche sich am Ende der Tanzfläche befand ein Zeichen. „Sehr geehrte Gäste, ich möchte sie bitten mit mir auf Felicity Smoak anzustoßen diewunderbarste Mitarbeiterin, meine Partnerin." In diesem Moment dimmte das Licht und ein Herz aus tausend Lichtern erschien in der Mitte des Raumes in dem Herz stand geschrieben Happy Birthday Felicity ich liebe dich dein Oliver.

Oliver zog die erstaunte Felicity in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich.

Er zog sie langsam aus dem Ballsaal hinaus auf die Terrasse wo am Himmel tausend Sterne funkelten .Er hielt sie immer noch in den Armen und flüßerte, „Ich liebe dich Felicity du bist mein Leben und ich werde dich niemals wieder gehen lassen."

Felicity war immer noch unfähig ein Wort zu sagen sie war von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt. Doch dann sagte sie, „Ich liebe dich auch und das war der schönste Geburtstag den ich je hatte. Ich glaube ich träume und habe Angst aufzuwachen."

Oliver schenkte ihr sein berühmtes Oliver Queen Lächeln das sie überalles liebte und antwortete, „Baby ich werde dir jeden Tag beweisen das du nicht träumst." Und er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichem Kuß.


End file.
